At present, subscriber terminal devices such as computers, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) Set Top Boxes, or VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) all need to access a BNG (Broadband Network Gateway) to apply for IP addresses and relevant configurations from the BNG to get the network access capabilities. The BNG may be accessed by tens of thousands of subscribers or hundreds of thousands of subscribers generally. If the BNG fails, many subscribers will be affected. Therefore, when an operator constructs a network, the protection of the subscriber access network must be considered.
In the prior art, the solution to protecting a subscriber access network is a PPPoE (Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet) cold backup solution. In the solution, the BNG is a BRAS (Broadband Remote Access Server); PPPoE packets of subscribers on a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer) are sent to an active BRAS and a standby BRAS simultaneously, or are sent to different interfaces of the same BRAS simultaneously, where one interface is an active BRAS interface and the other interface is a standby BRAS interface.
After analyzing the prior art, the inventor finds the following problem:
In the prior art, because the backup relationship in the PPPoE cold backup protection solution is fixed, when the active and standby BRAS interfaces both fail, a subscriber is unable to access the network, which affects the subscriber service greatly.